


Yeah Yeah Fire

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Eurovision, Gen, chat, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Eleni Foureira has set up a chat group for all of the 2018 Eurovision entrants. (ESC 2018 Chatfic)





	Yeah Yeah Fire

Eleni Foureira has set up a huge group chat for all of the Eurovision 2018 entrants. While the preparations have been going on, she has been inviting all of the other entrants to come to the group chat. The day of the final approaches and everyone has been invited to Eleni's chat group.

 

* * *

 

 

 **EleniFire** : Alright so is everyone here?  
**NettaToy** : I think so  
**ErmalMeta** : Bizio?  
**ErmalMeta** : @FabrizioMoro  
**ErmalMeta** : @FabrizioMoro  
**ErmalMeta** : @FabrizioMoro  
**EugentPepperbush** : Ermal can you stop that please?  
**EugentPepperbush** : lol  
**NettaToy** : Fabrizio isn't here Ermal

- **FabrizioMoro**  has joined the chat-

 **FabrizioMoro** : Hello everyone :)  
**NettaToy** : OK so now he is  
**ErmalMeta** : Fabrizio :D  
**VanjaInje** : Hey Fabrizio!  
**FabrizioMoro** : Hello Vanja :)  
**FabrizioMoro** : Ermal :D  
**SaaraAalto** : Everyone must be here now right?  
**EleniFire** : Yeah I can see everyone  
**EleniFire** : This group is nearly full now  
**NettaToy** : Nice, we did it  
**Waylon** : You mean Eleni did it lol  
**EleniFire** : We all did it.  
**EleniFire** : Thanks to everyone here for accepting my invitation!  
**ErmalMeta** : Hey no problem, I think it's a great idea  
**FabrizioMoro** : :D  
**SaaraAalto** : Hey Eleni, are we keeping this group up after the contest is over?  
**VanjaInje** : I hope so  
**EleniFire** : If you all want to stay in here, sure, I don't see why not  
**SaaraAalto** : Great!  
**ErmalMeta** : Ok so, everyone ready for the final tomorrow?  
**VanjaInje** : No lol  
**ErmalMeta** : HA  
**ErmalMeta** : I should say, are all the qualifiers ready for the final tomorrow?  
**Melovin** : Hell yeah!  
**Waylon** : Can we not talk about Eurovision? lol  
**EleniFire** : Not talk about Eurovision in the Eurovision group chat? Uh...  
**ErmalMeta** : @Waylon No  
**EleniFire** : Speaking of the final, good luck to everyone who made it!  
**EleniFire** : We're going to have a great show tomorrow  
**EleniFire** : And thanks to Portugal, who have been great hosts!  
**EleniFire** : Oh yeah and remember to vote for Fuego  
**ErmalMeta** : LOL  
**EleniFire** : Yeah yeah, FIRE


End file.
